Cutie Mark Crusaders Celebrate King Julien Day
by Bird6490
Summary: King Julien Day is almost here but the Cutie Mark Crusaders need to learn how to bake a cake before the big day. They take lessons from Pinkie Pie and practice at home. How will the cake turn out on the king's big day? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Learning How to Bake

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were having a meeting at their clubhouse. "Are you guys excited about King Julien Day as I am?" Scootaloo asked. "You bet we are!" Sweetie Belle said. "Yeah!" they all cheered high fiving each other. "It's up to us to make your majesty's day perfect" Scootaloo said. "And since he is the king we should give him a lot of respect" Apple Bloom said. "Or else he'll freak on us just like what Maurice said" Sweetie Belle said. "And we celebrate in 2 days!" Scootaloo said. The CMC were really excited even when it wasn't King Julien Day yet. Then Sweetie Belle realized something. "Wait, at a party there is always cake right?" she asked. "Right" said Scootaloo. "But there's one problem. We don't know how to bake a cake!" Sweetie Belle yelled. "And we only got 1 day to learn how to do that!" Apple Bloom yelled. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle started panicking. "Girls, don't panic! We'll figure out how to do this at some point" Scootaloo said. Then Apple Bloom had an idea. "I got an idea! Maybe some pony can teach us how to bake a cake" she said. "Yeah and we know just the pony for the job" Sweetie Belle said. "Pinkie Pie!" they all said.

Later they went to Sugar Cube Corner to ask Pinkie Pie for lessons. "So you want to make a cake your friend huh?" Pinkie asked. "That's right" said Sweetie Belle. "Well you three have come to the right place because I'm really good at baking cakes" Pinkie said. Pinkie Pie then got out the ingredients to make a cake. "Okay the first step to make a cake is to put a special cake mix into the bowl" Pinkie said. She put the cake mix into the bowl. "Now for the milk and the eggs" she said. Pinkie Pie cracked two eggs and the egg yolks fell into the bowl and she poured milk into it. "And now we mix it all together" Pinkie said. She grabbed a spoon and mixed the cake batter. Then she grabbed a cake pan. "Now we pour the cake batter into this cake pan" Pinkie said. She poured the cake batter onto the cake pan and grabbed mittens. "Time to put it in the oven but be careful, it's hot" she said. She put the pan into the oven and closed it. 20 minutes later… Pinkie took the pan out of the oven and the cake was ready. "Wow!" the CMC said. "Yeah, this is the cake. And now for the fun part, decorating!" Pinkie Pie cheered. She decorated the cake with icing and she made a chocolate cake! "Wow Pinkie that looks amazing!" Sweetie Belle said. "Thanks. If you want to do it perfectly then why don't you three try this at home?" Pinkie said. "Yeah!" the CMC cheered.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all went home to practice baking cakes. While Sweetie Belle was waiting for the cake to be ready at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity saw her. "Sweetie Belle what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm baking a cake" Sweetie Belle said. "Oh my, this is the first time I ever saw you bake! How did you know how to do this?" Rarity said. "Pinkie Pie taught me and the rest of the CMC" Sweetie Belle said. "Well I say you are doing a fine job darling" Rarity said. "Thanks sis. And we will master making cakes before King Julien Day!" Sweetie Belle said. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were doing well like Sweetie Belle did at Sweet Apple Acres and Cloudsdale. The next day they kept practicing again and got tired. "Baking a cake sure is tiring" Scootaloo said. "I'll say" Rainbow Dash said. That sunset they had a meeting at the clubhouse. "Okay how did you guys do?" Scootaloo asked. "I did great!" Sweetie Belle said. "Me to" Apple Bloom said. "So did I. Now that we've mastered cake baking we are ready to make one at King Julien Day!" Scootaloo announced. "I can't wait until tomorrow!" Apple Bloom said. "Me neither! I don't think I can sleep tonight!" Sweetie Belle added. "All right, what are we gonna show the king!?" Scootaloo said. "Respect!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom said. "And we're gonna make him happy on his special day tomorrow!" Apple Bloom said. Then Sweetie Belle yawned. "We'll talk about this more tomorrow" she mumbled. "Yeah, now let's get some sleep" Scootaloo said. They all went back home to get a good night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Let's Get This Party Started

King Julien Day is finally here and the Cutie Mark Crusaders had one more meeting at the clubhouse. "Girls, King Julien Day is finally here!" Scootaloo cheered. "Yeah, I was so excited I almost couldn't sleep last night!" Sweetie Belle added. "You do realize you were tired before we left the clubhouse last night and we all had a good night sleep" Apple Bloom said. "Oh" Sweetie Belle said. "Ok, before we go let's go over what we need to do to make the king's special day perfect. Rule #1" Scootaloo said. "Give the king lots of respect" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said. "Rule #2" Scootaloo said. "Be on our best behavior and have fun" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom said. "And Rule #3" Scootaloo said. "Make King Julien the best cake ever!" the girls said. Scootaloo grabbed the remote that Twilight gave her, pushed a button, and a portal opened up. "Now remember, we don't want King Julien to freak on us" Scootaloo said. "Right" said Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. Then the girls jumped through the portal.

Meanwhile the lemurs were waiting for the guests. "Where are my guests? Come out, come out wherever you are! It's time to celebrate me and my special day" King Julien said. "King Julien Day! King Julien Day" Mort cheered. Then the chimps and Marlene arrived. "We're here for the candy-uh-party" Mason said. Then the penguins (except Skipper) arrived with their toy car. And then the Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped out of the portal. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders are here and ready to party!" Sweetie Belle said. "Welcome my loyal, royal subjects!" Julien said. Maurice showed everyone the piñata and Marlene showed the king her flowers. "Happy King Julien Day!" she said. "See the otter even has the holiday spirit again" Julien said. Maurice kept moving the piñata when Julien wasn't looking at his sides. "Maurice?" Julien said. Maurice grabbed a mega phone. "Everybody now bask in the glory that is King Julien!" Maurice said. "Go ahead, bask" Julien said. The guests started basking. "Bask harder!" Julien said. Maurice was showing the piñata again. The guests started basking faster. "Now just the fellas" Julien said. The guys basked. "Ladies!" Julien said. Marlene and the Cutie Mark Crusaders basked. "Now let's get this party started! Everybody, let's limbo!" Maurice said. "Yes! Limbo contest!" Julien cheered.

Maurice turned on the boom box and music started playing. Skipper was mopping the floor at the HQ. But the music then startled because it was loud. "So what are we supposed to do?" Scootaloo asked. "I think we go under that stick without touching or falling over" Apple Bloom said. "Oh ok" Sweetie Belle said. After some of the animals it was Apple Bloom's turn. She crawled under the stick without touching it and was able to get through. Next it was Scootaloo's turn. She tucked her wings and went under and through the stick. Then it was Sweetie Belle's turn. Before she could go under, King Julien lowered the stick. Sweetie Belle did get under and through the stick but when she got back she hit her horn on the stick. "Ow!" she said rubbing her horn. "Now I will make you all feel inferior, which is proper" Julien said. He cracked his legs, and jumped to the stick which was really low. Then Julien bent all the way back and limboed under the stick, walking on his toes. The CMC gaped at looking at what he did. Julien then made it through and stood up. "Ha ha! Yes! Did you see? I am not only THE king, but I am the limbo king to!" Julien said. "King Julien wins the limbo contest" Maurice said. "Thank you, thank you for your boisterous and loving cheers" Julien said. Scootaloo started stomping her hooves sarcastically. But when she saw Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle still gaping and not doing it, she elbowed Sweetie Belle. Then Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom started stomping their hooves sarcastically. "Now for the annual King Julien Day tossing of the fruit" Maurice said.

"Tossing of the fruit? Tossing it where exactly?" Apple Bloom asked. Then a lemon hit her! "At you exactly" Maurice said. "At us!?" Scootaloo said. Then Mort came out showing her the piñata. "We'll do it" Scootaloo said. "Then let the fruit fight begin!" Maurice said. Then Julien started throwing fruit at everyone. They all started to run away but kept getting hit with fruit. An apple hit Scootaloo! Grapes hit Sweetie Belle! And a watermelon hit Apple Bloom! "Stay strong girls!" Scootaloo said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Time To Bake

When the fruit fight was over Maurice looked at his checklist. "It's time for the bake-off! You have 1 hour to bake King Julien the best King Julien Day cake ever!" he said. "Because what is a party without a cake? It's still a party I suppose, but I feel that something's missing, something cakey" Julien said. The CMC huddled up. "This is it. Now's the time we show everyone how good we are at making cakes" Scootaloo said. "And with help from Pinkie Pie we can pull this off" Sweetie Belle added. "Ready team?" Apple Bloom said. "Girls, are you ready yet" King Julien asked. "Yeah" said the CMC. "Okay, the bake-off starts...now!" Maurice said. The CMC got started. "All we have to do is remember what Pinkie Pie taught us and we can make the perfect cake" Sweetie Belle said. "Yeah so let's start baking!" Scootaloo said. The trio worked really hard on baking the cake and decorating it.

After an hour, everyone gathered to present their cakes to Julien. Marlene presented her's first. "This is Strawberry Shortcake" she said. "I can see why it's called that. It's strawberry and it's short. Before I decide I want to see the other cakes. Next!" Julien said. Maurice pushed Marlene away. "But, but, but..." Marlene said. Phil and Mason showed their cake next. Phil did hand signs and Mason translated. "Bannana Split Cake Pop" Mason said. "I like that it has lots of icing on it but I don't want to eat too much. Next!" Julien said. The penguins presented their cake next. There was dynamite on it lighting up but Kowalski blew it before it could blow up. "Coconut cake" he said. "Ohh the coconut sounds promising. Is it made with real coconut?" Julien asked. The penguins nodded. 'I might want to eat this one but there's still one cake left" King Julien said.

The CMC pushed their cake up and a sheet was covering it. "Girls, may I please see your cake?" Julien asked. Scootaloo grabbed one end of the sheet and Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom grabbed the other. "Ready" Scoot asked them. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle nodded. "Behold!" Scootaloo said taking the sheet off with her friends. The cake was covered with colorful icing and it said "Happy King Julien Day!" "We present our special King Julien Day cake!" Scootaloo said. Julien was supries at how the girls did it. "It looks wonderful! How were you able to pull this off?!" he said. "It took a lot of work and we had some help from our friend back home" Sweetie Belle said. "Whatever she taught you, she must've did it very well. Now bring it over" Julien said. The girls pushed their cake closer to Julien and the king ate the cake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Last Gift

While Julien ate the cake, Maurice said that it was time for candy. Everyone cheered. "Yes! Candy! Candy!" Kowalski cheered over-excited. Everyone looked at Kowalski in awkward silence. "Right" he said embarrassed. Maurice bought out the piñata and used a baseball bat to make it open and candy came out. King Julien was done with the cake and he came over. "Girls that was the best cake I have ever eaten!" he said. "We did it team!" Scootaloo cheered. The CMC did a group high five. "Now let's dig in!" Sweetie Belle said. They all ate the candy and it was delicious.

After the candy, the party was over. "I am thinking that this was the best King Julien Day ever!" King Julien said. "But that's what you said last year" Maurice said. "True. But this year was different because my new friends were here" Julien said. The CMC blushed. "Ready to go Scoot?" Apple Bloom asked. "Wait! Before we go there's one more thing I have to give you" Scootaloo said. "And what's that?" King Julien asked. "This" Scootaloo said. She jumped up and hugged Julien! He was surprised at what Scootaloo gave him but felt good and hugged her back. "Thank you for making this the best King Julien Day ever" Julien said. "No problem. I'd do anything for my new friend" Scootaloo said. The king was surprised at what Scootaloo said but still felt good about it. "You're a good friend Scootaloo" he said. "Thanks Julien" Scootaloo said. "Awww…" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said. Julien and Scootaloo stopped hugging, Sweetie Belle pushed a button on the remote, and a portal opened up. The girls said goodbye and they jumped through the portal.

That sunset, the CMC had a meeting at the clubhouse. "We did it. We made Julien the best King Julien Day cake ever!" Scootaloo said. "And we couldn't have known how to do this without Pinkie Pie's help" Apple Bloom said. "And thanks to her we were able to succeed!" Sweetie Belle said. "Yeah!" the CMC cheered. And they did one last group high five. "You know Scoot, I think it was pretty sweet that you hugged Julien" Sweetie Belle said. "Yeah, that was pretty sweet" Apple Bloom added. "I guess it was" Scootaloo said. Then they all went home and got some sleep.

Author's Note: If you all think that Scootaloo and King Julien should become more than friends and become a couple, then review! And this is for people who have accounts on deviant art. You should make pictures of these two and people who have You Tube accounts, make videos of these two!


End file.
